Chained Together
by Cervella
Summary: What happens when Harley and Solidad decide to mess with other peoples love life? Twoshot.
1. Chained Together Part 1

**It's nothing new folks.** I suddenly got embarrassed when I re-read this story because of some ugly mistakes. So I **edited** around hahahaha For those who don't know the story: This idea just came to my mind...me and my imagination :P It's a little bit cliché, but whatever. I just love the pairing more than anything else. Just chocolate is better!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Drew.

* * *

**Chained Together**

* * *

The Golderod Contest just ended and a depressed brunette sat in the crowded waiting room. She leaned down to her pink feline and patted its back. Her eyes grew soft when it mewed sadly.

"Oh, Skitty, you did a great job. Butterfree was only a little bit better today. Next time we are gonna win for sure." May meant what she said, but the loss still affected her mood. Her heart felt heavy and tears brimmed in her eyes. After reassuring her Pokemon that everything was fine, she recalled it.

"Well, December, seems like you lost again."

The brunette froze instantly. No, please she couldn't take his teasing right now. Couldn't Drew just leave her alone? Only once?

"Yeah, so what? If the time wouldn't have run out, I would have won."

"Keep telling yourself that." And there it was...that arrogant hair flick. A vein popped on her forehead and May was at the verge of losing it.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Her sapphire eyes caught flames and she put her hands on her hips. "Just leave me alone."

"Was that supposed to be a comeback?" The infamous smirk made its way to the green haired boy's face. "I thought you could do better than that. Maybe you are not worthy to be my rival after all ..."

"Are you deaf, grasshead?" May yelled which caused the people around them to stare. "I don't wanna see your face anymore! Just leave me alone !"

"Huh?" Drew looked confused. Of course she would always get angry, but not like that. She never used such harsh words and that irritated him.

"J-just this once, p-please," May whispered, a teardrop escaping her ocean eyes. Then she turned around and slammed the wooden door behind her.

Drew stared at the door through which his hot headed rival just left. In his shaky hand he gripped a ruby flower tightly. He had wanted to giver her the rose. "Fine, whatever."

Little did they know that they were being watched by two fellow coordinators, whom they knew all too well. The purple haired man in a green suit nudged the pink haired woman beside him.

"I think it's time for my awesome plan." Harley grinned mischievously with an evil glint in his eyes. A clear indicator that he was up to no good.

Solidad rolled her eyes. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What is it, honeypoo?"

"No nicknames allowed."

"Awww...why?" The purple haired cross-dresser whined and Solidad smacked his head.

"Come on, let's do this!"

* * *

Yellow light flooded the grassy fields of Johto and Goldenrod City was enveloped in silence. Sunbeams were reflected by the small ponds which were created from a previous thunder storm. Pigeot started to chirp, announcing the end of the night and waking other Pokemon around them. An Oddish shook the morning dew from its moss green leaves and a Hoothoot family searched for a place to sleep during the day.

Our favorite coordinator stirred in her sleep. It was not very comfortable since she had to create a wanna-be bed in the lobby. Golden Rod was a very popular city and she couldn't afford to rent herself a hotel room and even the Pokemon Center was booked up.

May rubbed her eyes and sat up groggily. She tried to stretch her arms above her head but failed.

"Huh? What's this?" She tried to yank her arm up, only to notice that there was a metal ring attached to it. "Oh my gosh, those are handcuffs. Who did this?"

May screamed in agony and successfully woke the person next to her. When she recognized him, she gaped. "Drew? What are you doing here? Why did you handcuff me?"

The green haired boy yawned and looked around in confusion. "Good morning to you too. What are you yelling about?"

She gestured to their hands and his eyes widened. "What is this? I can't remember falling asleep in this place."

The next minutes the angered young adults tried to get rid of the chains. When their wrists started to hurt they stopped.

"I guess I am stuck with you, June."

"My name is May and – " Something small and white caught her eye. There was a little peace of paper that lay on the green table in front of them. "Drew, look. It's a note."

Carefully he reached for the piece of paper and and unfolded it. He held it so that May could read it too and she frowned when she recognized the hand writing.

"Oh boy, this is all Harley's fault."

_My dearest little darlings, __Solidad and I couldn't help but notice that your lovey-dovey relationship is in danger. __So we have a small task for you. If you want to find the keys to your handcuffs, you need to follow our notes. __Here is the first hint: A place full of cotton. __Toodles your Cupid Cacturn & Sweet Slobro_

_P.S: The picture we took while you were sleeping together is on Facebook. Aw, it's so cute._

"No way in hell! Let's check Facebook, right now!" May yelled and ran over to a computer. She forgot about their cuffs completely and dragged Drew with her.

"Ow, May! Hold your horses. Be a little bit more careful next time you decide to run off." The chartreuse haired boy complained and rubbed his wrist, but his rival was too busy with checking out the picture. A fiery red hue rushed to her cheeks and Drew grinned in satisfaction, although it was just to cover his own embarrassment. They scanned the comments they received.

**May Marple** and **Drew Hayden** are linked on this picture.

The picture on Harley's profile page showed May cuddling into Drew's chest with a blissful expression on her face. In return Drew smiled into her soft curls and had his arms tightly around her waist. Around their head were several pink hearts which their purple-haired friend must have added by himself.

**Caroline Maple**, **Misty Waterflower**, **Dawn Berlitz** and **45 other people** like this.

There were **19 comments** to this picture.

**Dawn Berlitz**: Omg, you guys are finally together. So awesome! :D

**Misty Waterflower**: Finally! It was so obvious you two liked each other.

**Dawn Berlitz**:Yeah, totally. Look at Drew's expression. LOL he looks like his dream came true.

**Gary Oak**: Go Drew. Free bang time! :D

**Ash Ketchum**: What does that mean Gary?

**Paul Shinji**: – . – '

**Leaf Green**: Ew o_O Gary you perv. Is that the only thing you can think about?

**Gary Oak**: Leafy, wanna come over? I am free this evening ^^

**Samuel Oak**: Nice to know what my grandson does on the Internet.

**Leaf Green**: Epic fail!

**Gary Oak**: It's not what you think! I just wanted to play a game with her :)

**Dawn Berlitz**: As long as it's not doctor...

**Gary Oak**: Shaddup!

**Samuel Oak**: Gary, we need to talk.

**Gary Oak**: Save me...please?

**Paul Shinji:** *turns away*

**Gary Oak:** :'c

**Brianna Vibrava**: NOOO! May how could you? :(

**Brendan Birch**: Drop dead, Hayden! Or even better, I'll murder you myself, you heard me? You'll die!

**Dawn Berlitz**: Get lost you two. Nobody cares about your opinion.

**Solidad Saori**: Kawaiii 3

**Ash Ketchum**: Oh that's what the roses were about ... :)

**Max Maple**: Spare me, please. Who'd want to be with my stupid sister?

May was about to explode and tear the poor computer apart. Drew watched her with worry when she typed a comment in the box below. The keyboard was almost airborne when her fingers furiously flew over it.

**May Maple**: It's NOT what it looks like, you idiots. Harley set us up! DELETE THIS NOW OR I WILL LET BLAZIKEN USE BLAST BURN ON ALL OF YOU! – . – (and to my little brother: you're so dead when I get my hands on you!)

Drew rolled his eyes at her threat and was sure their friends did too. Secretly, he was glad that Harley posted the picture. Mostly, because people like Brendan Birch would back off, but also because the picture was nice and riled May up.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you for the time being." The green haired boy smirked at his rival. "Let's try to find those notes so that I can get rid of you."

"What do you mean? Get rid of me? I'm stuck with you." May switched the computer off and turned around. "But you are right, let's get this over with … I want to shower first though … "

Silence.

Drew came over his shock and grinned smugly at May. After a couple of minutes it dawned on her.

"Pervert!" Her face was beat red. Drew started to laugh out loud which rarely happened, but when it did May felt her heart beat wildly.

"What are we gonna do if one of us wants to go pee? Or sleep? Or bathe? Or ..." May continued to list things that were embarrassing to do together and Drew grew impatient.

"We are going to figure it out. Our priority is to get the keys and then this is over."

"Fine, but were do we start?" May unfolded the paper again and read through it. "Hmm a place with a lot of cotton...maybe the mattress store?"

"May I think this is meant literally – "

He was interrupted mid-sentence when she dashed for the door, dragging him behind again and Drew didn't look amused. This was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chained Together Part 2

**Again, this is just the edited version and nothing new.** Yeah, I know this is a really, really late update and I'm sorry. It's just... I lacked inspiration for this piece and I didn't think I would get so many reviews :O So, I hope this lives up to your expectations :)

A special thanks goes to **dorkyreader859** who patiently waited for the parts of this story. Thanks for reading through my stuff and helping me, you are really awesome, pal :D (I know you haven't read the last part yet, but my Internet is going to vanish in approximately 15 minutes and I just can't wait :O)

**Disclaimer**: still applies.

* * *

**Chained Together Part 2**

* * *

After the mattress store fiasco (Drew liked to call it that), you could find the two coordinators on the busy streets of Goldenrod City. Earlier, Drew tried to reason with May that the hint did certainly not refer to the shop but her stubborn mind refused to listen to him. They encountered an old lady who bragged about her prized cushions and almost threw herself at them. Intimidated, the two teens retreated from the store.

Outside, a wall of heat crushed against their skins and the brunette immediately missed the coolness from the air-conditioner in the mattress shop. People were eying them suspiciously because they looked like escaped criminals with the handcuffs. The girl shuffled her feet nervously under the taunting stares.

"Great, we are never gonna find those notes,"she whined devastated.

"Giving up already or do you just want to spent more time with me?" Drew smirked in return and flicked his hair to add some charm. In the background some girls were squealing and taking pictures with their phones.

May glared at him. "Dream on, Lover Boy."

"I told you that the line with the cotton wasn't meant literally but you wouldn't listen, Bandana Girl," he said arrogantly and rolled his eyes. "Today is a small festival in Goldenrod and what do you find at festivals?"

He asked his question carefully, like a teacher would ask one of his most retarded students.

May was deep in thought and wracked her brain for an answer. Where do you find cotton at a festival? Stupid Drew and his stupid question with his stupid hair flick.

"Come on, it's not that hard. I thought you know everything that is related to food."

"I do not! Wait...cotton candy!" May yelled excitedly and jumped up and Drew was swept along again. If she kept that up they would not need to find the keys anymore because his hand would drop off from blood loss.

A couple of minutes later they were at the center of the festival. Little booths opened along the road which was close to the beach. Balloons in every color of the rainbow floated in the air and some were tied to street lamps or the wrists of people. Little kids were throwing fits because their favorite strawberry cone was already sold and their parents tried to soothe them.

Drew wore a majorly bored mask while his rival skipped along the way giddily. May had no idea why Drew always kept his distance to people, but today he had no chance to get away.

He was probably annoyed because his training time was wasted. That's what he cared most about after all. Sometimes she held onto the illusion that Drew cared for her. Yes, it sounds insane but at some point she actually thought he loved her back. But that's just rubbish and she banned it from her head, closed her heart with every insult she received.

May signed and pulled a lost strand of her hair back. Her eyes held a distant look.

"What's the matter, May?" Drew asked curiously at the change of attitude."Why do you look so down?"

"No reason...," May laughed nervously. "Come on Drew, have a bit fun for a change. Look there is the cotton candy booth!"

Drew arched a perfect eyebrow but signed when he saw the dreamy look on her face. That girl was scarier than Ash when it came to food.

It took some time, but somehow they were in front of the line now. May leaned over the counter and eyed the vendor carefully since she knew that Harley liked to disguise himself.

"I'm sorry but did you see a weird man - "

"He does not look like a man," Drew interrupted quite freaked that he considered Harley a 'man'.

"Okay, did you see someone with -"

"Actually, I think he is a she."

"Drew!"

"May," he said dramatically but there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Drew," the brunette growled and her fists clenched. Their noses were inches apart and Drew suddenly found it hard to keep his train of thought.

"Yes?" He gulped and licked his lips. He never really noticed before, but she has cute little freckles on her cheeks...

Then she did something unexpected. She leaned forward so that her cheek brushed against his. He wondered if she could feel the heat radiating from his face. Then her lips were at his ear and ...

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" May yelled and the cotton candy vendor sweat-dropped. Drew felt like his ear just dropped dead and instead of the festival music there was only a wheezy sound.

"Hey why don't you just take that one," the vendor signed and tried to catch their attention. May took the pink candy eagerly and thanked the vendor. "Now go, you scare my other customers."

A group of kids stared at May as if she was the devil in disguise. Some other customers shoved the teens in front of them so that they left before the would get punished by the angry mob.

"But what about the note?" Drew questioned while May was munching on the cotton candy happily.

"I dunno...want some?" May asked with sticky candy all over her mouth. Before Drew could reply she shoved some into his mouth. "Tasty ,isn't it?"

Drew chewed and put his hands in his pockets, "Not bad..."

His gaze shifted away from her and all of a sudden, he found the cracks in the street really interesting. May rolled her eyes, but forgot to watch the pavement. She stumbled over a small stone and landed face first on the ground. Drew's eyes grew wide because - like before - he was dragged down with her.

"Hey klutz, watch it!" The green haired boy groaned and scrambled back to his feet. He held out his other hand for her to pick her up like a gentleman would."I don't mind when you are clumsy on your own, but please don't drag innocent people with you."

"Why you stupid jerk,"May ignored his hand and puffed her cheeks up."That's what you get for calling me clumsy all the time."

"At least you admit it to yourself,"the green haired boy smirked but rubbed his sore arm. "How can you fall that much and it doesn't hurt you?"

"According to you, I am used to it, "she snapped back and got back on her feet.

Drew spotted a small white card in the sugary thread and May watched curiously when he wiped the candy from it.

_Hello my little pets! Do you enjoy my little rally? Here is the next hint for you. __Roses are red, violets are blue. Flower power is the right way for you. __Toodles, Cupid Cacturne & Sweet Slowbro_

"Flower power?" May asked incredulously. "What does he mean? Maybe we have to go to Ilex Forest? I recall seeing some flowers there..."

"No, May. This is ridiculously easy," Drew rolled his eyes, "There is a flower shop in town, just next to the gym."

"Why do you know stuff like that?"

"I just know it. Come on!"

"But I have to go for little top coordinators!"

"What?" Drew lost his cool and the superior feeling, he got from being smarter than his rival, vanished into thin air. His cheeks grew a light shade of pink which went unnoticed by the oblivious brunette.

"I have to pee."

"I know what you mean," Drew stared at her and the minutes ticked by.

May started to giggle which eased the tense silence a little bit." Yes, Drew. Girls have to pee too."

"And here was I thinking it's all nice flowers and rainbows." He grinned at her when she slapped his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna die when I don't go soon...please?"

"Fine."

After a heated debate about which restroom they were going to use, they went to go to the boys. Simply because Drew insisted that he was scared - yes the almighty Drew was afraid - because his fangirls might molest him. If May felt uncomfortable with him before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Don't you dare look mister!"

"It's not like I want to," he was glad that she could not see his face, his expression must have been panicked. The situation was an understatement to awkward. May prayed to heavens that they would find the key soon. And when they will, Solidad and Harley will wish they were never born. Solidad especially since she knew about May's crush on her rival from the beginning.

Little did she know, Drew was thinking the exact same thing.

Awkward or not, they ran out of the toilet like ninjas, hoping not to be seen. That would be a hilarious headline in the next coordinator issue and their careers would ultimately suffer.

* * *

The florist was not talking to them either, instead he just handled May a bunch of roses with a gift card...let's just say Drew was not really amused with the _subtle_ tease.

"What does the card say?"he asked annoyed. Maybe they were lucky and this was the last.

_Hello my honeybunchkins, __It's really sad, but this is the last card you'll receive so read carefully. I bet you'll miss my rhymes (OW! Honey, stop punching me. HEY!) Okay, here it goes...__Where the sun meets the_ sea, _you will find your key. __Toodles, Cupid Cacturne and Sweet Slobr(OW!) I mean Solidad._

"Where the sun meets the sea?" May pondered for a moment. "The beach, of course. It's almost sunset."

Drew smirked. "Wow genius, you got it for once."

"..."

"Okay, fine let's just get this over with." He tugged at their handcuffs and they made their way to the beach. Well, the actual riddle was, where on the beach?

"Don't tell me they buried it," May whined exhaustedly and rubbed her aching head. "It would take hours to dig the whole beach up."

"Maybe it's not on the beach directly, you know, he said sea so maybe it's somewhere in the water?"Drew wasn't really satisfied with his deduction since he thought he could figure it out easily. Harley wasn't so stupid to just throw the key into the water, right? Please god, let him be right.

They searched for what seemed and eternity and even asked everyone they met, but to no avail.

"What are we gonna do?"May asked him with tears dwelling up in her eyes. The whole day was just miserable and now she was tired from looking for that stupid key. Stupid handcuffs. Stupid Drew.

Currently, they were standing in the water and the waves splashed against their knees. It was summer so the water was still warm from the day, but right now she could not aprechiate it.

"Hey, don't cry. Is it so bad to hang out with me?"he lifted her chin with one finger to look her in the eyes. She shook her head.

"So, then we will just continue looking and everything will be fine,"he grinned at her with those emerald eyes fixed on her. May just couldn't help but smile in response.

"What the hell?"The brunette let out a startled shriek when something cold and hard bumped into her leg.

It was a small bottle with a letter inside.

"How cool, maybe it's someone calling for help or a letter from a princess. This is so exciting,"she fished the bottle out of the water and waved it in front of his face.

"You're really weird sometimes, you know that?"

"Psch – I 'm reading don't interrupt me..."

Then she gaped.

_Congrats, you finally found your freedom! __I had to tie Harley up to drop the bottle (he didn't want his game to end). __Glad you two survived this. __Solidad._

Beneath the scribbled text was a small silver key. Before she could take it, Drew snatched the paper from her. "So what is this? A letter from a princess?"

She just grinned at him when he read the text and took the key, triumph evident on his face. Then he looked into her eyes and his mood seemed to shift. It looked...playful? What is he planning now.

"Come on, free us already,"she demanded sternly and glared at him. Nothing happened, except that his smirk grew wider.

"Gimme the key, jerk!"

May tried to reach for it, but he held it our of her range with his free hand and he was taller than her so she really couldn't do much.

"Give me the key!"

"Come and get it,"he winked playfully and her cheeks flushed in response. While trying to snatch the key back she unconsciously got closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. His breath blew across his face when he chuckled quietly at her obliviousness.

May's face looked really cute when she was determined and concentrated on a task, sad that he had to take advantage of that now.

Before she could do anything about it, he closed the gap between their lips.

May was shell-shocked, eyes wide as saucers and her mind was blank for a few seconds. Then her eyelids fluttered close and she kissed him back.

It was a surprising but very gentle kiss that grew a little too passionate after a while. Her free hand ran through his silky hair and she pulled him closer to her. Drew smirked into the kiss and his arm wound around her waist to support her. After all he was accustomed to the fact that girls were shaky in his presence.

Sadly, they had to separate due to the lack of oxygen.

"Drew, wha-"

"See you at the next contest and..."He just smiled the sunniest smile she ever saw on him and said, "Check Facebook, May."

Then he abruptly turned around and left the dumbstruck brunette standing in the water. In her hand was the rose that he wanted to give her the last day when she decided to yell at him.

"Um, thanks I guess?"she yelled after him.

He just gave one wave with the back of his hand and disappeared into the busy city.

* * *

May yawned and fell onto her bed. She was really glad that she got a room in Goldenrod today, after all the excitement the sofa would be the cherry on top of the misery cake. Remembering Drew's last words, she hesitantly switched her computer on. What could he have meant by 'Check Facebook'? She was wary, but she could not push her curiosity away.

After browsing through a lot of messages from her friends and fans asking about her current relationship with a certain jerk, she found what she was searching for. It was the same picture that Harley had posted only that it was now Drew Hayden's current profile picture.

"HAYDEN YOU BASTARD!" May yelled so loud that even Munchlax woke up from his deep slumber.

She clicked on 'show' to view all the likes and gaped at the vast amount of people.

**Harley Hari, Solidad Saori, Gary Oak, Leaf Green, Dawn Hikari, Paul Shinji, Samuel Oak, Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit, Mr. Florist, Mr. Cottoncandy, Brock Stone, Raoul Contesta, Vivian Meridian, Max Maple **and** 156 people **like this.

**Like (173) Comment(1)**

**Norman Maple**: Where is that damn dislike button T.T

* * *

**The End**


End file.
